Turnaround
by GabisSoares
Summary: I was walking through the town of Magnolia as I tried not to think about what was happening right now. Erza Scarlet, the most incredible woman I've ever met, my best friend, is at this very moment at her wedding. PS: Desculpe por erros gramaticais. Sou brasileira e não falo muito inglês.


**Jellal**

I was walking through the town of Magnolia as he tried not to think about what was happening right now. Erza Scarlet, the most incredible woman I've ever met, my best friend, is at this very moment at her wedding. All because you are a great asshole and could not admit your feelings creating the most fucking lie.

I went into the first bar I saw and coincidentally, it was exactly the last place I wanted to be. The Fairy Tail Bar. The place that I, Erza and all our friends met. The jukebox playing the last song I'd like to hear right now. Amazing how everything flows against you, just like Murph's Law. I went straight to the bar and was soon received by bargirl and also my friend Mirajane Strauss. The girl with the white hair, the angelic face and the personality of a demon.

\- Double dose of Jellal whiskey? - She asked as she served me without even waiting for my answer.

I was surprised that it was not in the most commented event on social networks. I poured the whiskey back too quickly, and as I felt the liquid flow down my throat, Mirajane poured another drink before storing the bottle and leaving behind the counter. I could now notice her makeup and her gown under the apron she had removed.

\- I'm sorry to leave you here on your own, but I have a very important appointment, and you must imagine. - She gave me a quick hug before pulling out of the bar with her boyfriend, Laxus Dreyar.

He greeted me with a grim look. The look I hated the most I received in those last months when I was away from everyone. I took the second dose Mira had served me. I took the money out of my wallet and put the note under the glass. Soon, I left the room with all the bitterness bouncing again.

All my childhood I had a crush on the girl with the red hair. Our group of friends was always the same, but one of our friends shared the same sentiment. Simon also felt something for the warrior of our group. Wally, Milliana, and Shô, our other friends knew that both me and Simon were trying so hard to get all of Erza's attention. Until she moved from Crocus to Magnolia. Her parents had passed away and she needed to move to her uncle Igneel's house, where she went to live with her uncle and cousins, Natsu and Wendy.

Throughout my pre-teen years I have nurtured these feelings for the redhead. Anyway, I managed to move to a dormitory and got a place in one of Magnolia's best colleges, the same college Erza was studying. Again, our life was bumped, our routine being the same and the group of friends being the same. At times I could see Erza acting as if she were equally in love with me, but I preferred to keep the "no," instead of risking all our friendship on the possibility of getting a "yes."

I remembered all the moments we spent together, throughout the College. College. Our friends, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel always joked that we were wasting time. I tried to change the subject because I could not deal with the idea of Erza discovering what I felt for her. As usual, a coward. The most fearful man.

I walked through the center of Magnolia and was walking wherever my feet guided me. Six months ago, I had finally decided that I would confess my feelings. Erza would finally know what I felt for so long. I remember we had booked a movie together and just the two of us. The perfect opportunity.

 **Six months ago**

We were walking towards Magnolia Park. The stars seemed to shine brighter and the night was even more beautiful. Everything was perfect, increasing my chances of confessing and making everything as perfect as I imagine.

We stopped in front of a small slope. Erza had her gaze locked in the city lights. Magnolia has always been beautiful, especially at night.

\- I met Simon last week. - She said, surprising me. - And he called me out. - Hi?

My body tensed at the news I just received. How could he have appeared and acted so fast? That means he still has feelings for her, right? I turned my eyes to her, hoping she could say anything.

She turned her eyes to me and waited for me to say something. I did not say anything because I was astonished. Someone from the past returns so suddenly and I'm left behind.

\- You accepted? - She looked at me incredulously.

His gaze stunned as if I should know the answer. I could not identify what she wanted to say. But he was very angry.

\- What should I do? You don't do anything, you don't even take action. - She spoke too loud. - I finally decided to move on. You … - Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she answered without caring.

The voice on the other end of the line was easily recognized. Simon was calling Erza closer and closer to her.

\- I do not need this, after all, I'm engaged. I said, and then I regretted what I had said.

The look I received from the redhead broke me completely. She hung up the phone and left me talking to myself. I tried to follow her, especially when I saw her crying, but I could not move.

 **Current moment**

Unconsciously, I noticed where my feet had taken me. I was facing Magnolia Cathedral and I could see all my friends laughing happily. They were arranging themselves in an Indian queue, probably to kick off the ceremony. Suddenly, what I least expected to see. Erza Scarlet, the most beautiful bride I could see in my entire life. The woman who should be marrying me.

The couple of godparents joined and entered the Cathedral obeying the rhythm of the music. When the Bridal March finally began, Erza entered the Cathedral with her arm crossed with the arm of her uncle Igneel.

I looked for some access from the Cathedral that allowed my entrance unnoticed. On one side of the Cathedral i could see her splendid entrance. I kept myself from looking at Simon so he would not do anything and then I could regret it later.

Erza wore a white dress with details of red stones ingeniously inserted above her bust. Her red hair was trapped in an extremely formal coke, with a few loose threads, giving her an extra charm.

The smile she held on her face almost made me notice a small sadness in her eyes, as if she was not where she wanted to be. Impulsively, I approached the altar and the ceremony had already begun. The part that precedes the "yes".

The nervousness and all the sadness overwhelmed me completely and I ran out of the Cathedral. I noticed glances about myself and could almost say with certainty that some of our friends had noticed my presence.

I ran to Magnolia Park feeling the rain drops fall on my face and wet my hair. I sat on the floor and allowed myself to cry. I had lost the woman I loved most in my life. I lost Erza doing nothing to fight for her love.

After a while, I felt a presence around me and I could not turn my eyes towards him to see who it was. Realizing that someone was around me and nothing was said, it made me look like I was in some deplorable, pitiful way. That made my crying intensify. Finally, I turned my eyes to whoever was keeping me company. A sigh escaped my mouth when I noticed who it was. Erza was right in front of me with her hair loose in the most awkward way, her dress extremely wet from the heavy raindrops that were falling. The blurring of her makeup indicated she was crying.

\- You're such an asshole, Jellal. - She approached me.

I sat on the floor where I stood static without doing anything. His impatient stare remained locked in mine, as if he were expecting some of my actions.

\- I run from my wedding, and this is how you get me? - She laughed wryly. - I'm such an idiot. - She turned to walk away from me, and I quickly grabbed her fist by pulling her close to me. I could not let her distance herself from me. Not again.

You mean she did not marry Simon and still came after me? I felt her tense and shake from the touch of my hand with her fist.

I could not believe she was here, so close to me. I could not believe I got a second chance. She had rejected her fiancé and risked her whole amorous future by uncertainty.

\- I do not understand why my life always revolves around you if you do not give a damn. - She spoke before she began to sob harder.

I pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry as I needed. The hot tears streaming down her face were in contrast to the rain drops. Though she was crying, it felt so right to have her in my arms. So close to me. Now, I could not let this chance slip through my hands.

\- I ... - I took a deep breath, feeling the tension stop me. - I've always loved you, Erza. - I felt his gaze on me, but I could not meet my gaze with his. - I've loved you since we met, and I've been loving you all through my teenage years. I was going to declare myself to you, but Simon had already called you out. It made me extremely angry that I … - I was interrupted when his lips clashed with mine.

Without my being aware of it, Erza wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me, causing our kiss to deepen. We pulled away when the air was lacking.

\- I love you too idiot. - She spoke before kissing me again.

I was not sure how my day could have changed so fast and how the whole situation could have improved so much. I just had a certainty. Erza Scarlet is now mine and I would not lose her for nothing.

\- I love you too little redhead, you'll never leave my side again. - I smiled hugging her tightly with the certainty that everything had finally settled.


End file.
